Why Cheese is Bad
by Mika1
Summary: Lots of parodys in this one! ^_^ The title has nothing to do with the story. Its in a skit format.
1. Why Cheese is Bad(Part One)

I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters(I want Duo!! ;_;) So don't due me for making this fanfiction.   
Its not for sale or anything and I'm just a complete idiot in need of something to do at 6:30 at night!  
=D I could cuddle up to my Duo plush!!  
  
Series: Gundam Wing  
Pairings: none(cus I dun wanna make one right now)  
Content: Complete stuidity, extreme humor, OOC, Duo bat!(=D)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo: Oh my god!!  
  
The 4 other G-boys rush in to see what the problem is this time with the young American pilot  
  
Heero: what is it now Duo?  
Quatre: Yeah! I was busy catching up on my Seventeen magazines!  
Trowa: what?*sweatdrop*  
Quatre: Nevermind....  
Wufei: I was busy making my shrine to Pee Wee Herman!!  
  
The others stare at Wufei with half histeric half discussed looks.  
  
Duo: Pee Wee... Herman?  
Trowa: you shouldn't be thinking of such evil things! Let alone making a shrine to him!  
Quatre: Did you hear what he did at that place.. he did the thing and the people were like  
*babbling on in the background*  
Heero: Idiot..  
  
Duo,Quatre,Wufei,Trowa: AAAAAAAAHH!!!  
Heero: WHAT!?  
Duo: its the secret word of the day!(As seen for you Pee Wee Herman fans! =D)  
Heero: .....  
Wufei: I think we should change the word because we go Ah too much.  
Trowa: yeah!  
Duo: lets change it to CHEESE!  
Quatre:*still babbling in the background*  
Trowa: Why cheese?  
Duo: its good..  
Wufei: Idiot..  
  
All: AAAAAH!  
  
Heero: Stop it your driving me nuts!!!!  
Michele:*walks up* really?  
Wufei: Michele.. what have I told you about popping in OOCly and attacking all the poor anime characters?  
Michele: um... if you don't stop I will slit your throat, pull out your organs and do the chinese water   
torture on your Duo Plush! Then you said-*cut off by wufeis hand slapping over her mouth*  
Wufei: SHH! Not that!! The other thing!!  
Michele: *squeals and runs away*  
Duo: She has a plush of me?! OH MYGOD!!! Someone call 911!!!!!  
Heero: How do you think I feel.. she has a censored nekkid picture of me on her web page  
Duo: o.o; really?  
Heero: yes...  
Duo: TROWA WHERES THE COMPUTER!!!!  
Heero: DUO!!  
Duo: sorry.. =D  
  
Trowa: on another case.. why did you scream?  
Duo: When?  
Trowa:*sighs* at the beginging of the fanfic you were the first thing that said anything after the Disclamers..  
Duo: Oooooh! What?  
Quatre:*finally stop babbling and holds out the script* Here  
Duo:*looks it over* so I'm supposed to say..*points*  
Quatre: *nods*  
Duo: Well.. I was watching the news  
Heero: you were?  
Duo: yes!!*does his cheesy smile*(no.. its not made of cheese! jeeze.. crazy people!)  
Heero:*feels Duo's forehead* are you sick?  
Duo: Only in the mind!*grins then goes on* well anyway I was watching it.. and well..   
the reporters guys hair looked so fake! Then I was staring at it! and it moved!!!  
  
The other G-boys gasp, eyes going wide in astonishment  
  
Quatre: Duo has always said the hair was alive  
Trowa: guess he was right!  
Duo: you see.. heres what happened after it moves! *cheesey flashback wavey lines*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
News Dude:And in other news..*hair moves* um.. heh..  
Hair:*inches off the side of his face and onto the table*  
NG:*glares at the evil peice of hair* I knew I shouldn't have bought you..  
Hair: you can't live without me!! People stare at your extremely bald head!  
Camra Guy: but you look fake..  
Hair: shut up evil swine beast!!  
CG:*shuts up*  
ND:*pulls out a spork(don't ask where he got it.. its my secret =D) and starts trying to stab the peice of hair*  
Hair: eeeeek!*squirming around on the table trying to get away.. the spork missing it with each thrust*  
ND: stay STILL!!!  
Hair: thats it!! I've taken crap from you and sat on your sweaty bald head for too long!  
ND:I do not have a sweaty head!  
Hair: yes you do!*lunges at the reporter and clings to his face!!*  
ND:*squeals* killer hair!! KILLER HAIR!!!! (I knew hair would take over some day)  
Hair:*tackles him to the floor behind the desk. Peices of clothing flying up form behind it*  
ND: Oh my god!! OW ACK!!*giggles* don't touch me there! OH OW!!!*ding! x.x*  
Hair:*crawls up onto the desk and sits up looking at the camera guy*  
CG: o.o..... OMG(oh my god)!!!  
Hair:*jumps onto the front of the camera! The camera tips over and sizzles out*  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP  
Hair:*the tv clicks back on.. the camera now on the ground so is sideways.   
Is seen chasing about ten people they running and screaming as 'it' wiggles behind them*  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo: and thats what happened...  
Quatre:*weeping*  
Trowa: what wrong Quatre?  
Quatre: They.. finally got that ugly bald guy off tv!!*weeps in happiness*  
Wufei,Heero:*sweatdroping off to the side*  
Wufei: ACK!! Theres something in my hair!!  
Heero:OMG(oh.. my.... gawd...) its a big bat thingy!!  
Wufei: ACK! Get it out!! get it out! GET IT OUT!  
Heero:*whacks the little bat 'thingy' out of wufei's hair*  
Wufei:*gasps and pants*  
  
Duo bat:*sits up on the floor.. having swirls for eyes* @.@......  
Trowa: OMG(oh.. my gawd....) it looks like DUO!!  
Duo: REALLY!! =D!! I'm that cute?!  
Wufei: idiot...  
  
All(including Duobat): AAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Duo bat:*jumps up* I've come here!!! TO!!! Learn how Quatre makes those great cookies 


	2. Why Cheese is Bad(Part Two)

Quatre: *has bunny ears now* really? awww weeeeelll.....  
Heero: but arnt you evil..  
Duo bat: XD(evil insane face) YEEEEESH!!!!  
Heero: oh.. ok.. then arnt you supposed to do evil things?  
Duo bat: Yes.. I'm gonna sell the rescipe on EBAY!!  
  
ALL: NOT EBAY!!!!!!!!!!!!(sorry for all you ebay fans =D)  
  
Duo bat: YES!! EBAY!!!!*cackles histericly*  
Duo: your so cool! XD!!!  
Duo bat: so are you! XD!!!  
Heero: your both IDIOTS!!  
  
All: AAAAAAAAAH!(when will it end ;_;)  
  
Heero:*grumbles and sits down*  
Duo bat: and NOW! For another incedibly evil sceme!! I shall force you to watch!!! QVC....  
All: *scream*  
Quatre: COOL!! I mean.. AAAAH!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
and 4 hours later....  
  
The G-Boys(including Duo bat.. but not duo) wince at the foul horror that has just been put upon them..  
the words that have made a child cry.... burgers scream.. and big bird molt!  
  
Duo: I'm bored... Lets play a game!  
  
Bird outside the window: *feathers pop off n it dies from shear horror*  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero:*stares at Trowa with horribly destructive eyes.. none which anyone has seen.. even during the times  
when Duo comes home and wants to change the tv channel!!!*  
Trowa:*words wisp out of his mouth like a fountain of death...* go fish  
Heero: NOOOOOOOOOOO*slams his Go Fish cards onto the table*  
(you actually thought I was gonna be serious?.. and ever notice.. wait..)  
  
BZZT! Snap@ Crackle Pop! Par tof this! wait.. nevermind...  
  
Michele:*pauses the image and it turns a bit foggy and scoots out infront..   
leaving a shadow on the picture behind her* For all you people who have NO CLUE what go fish is..  
are complete idiots and now heres my version of.. Go Fish for Dummies..   
and ever notice this story only really had some sort of plot in the beginging? Good your paying attention..  
  
Go Fish for Dummies  
Rules:  
1. No cheatin' or I'll come down on your butt buttokx!!  
2.Only 7 cards per hand!!  
3.You must ask your opponent do you have (put card name here)  
If the opponent(if you are the opponent) does not have a matching card they must say go fish!  
4. Don't lie about haivng the card!! It will come back to haunt you!  
5.The person who gets rid of their cards first is the winner  
6.The game may have more than 2 players  
7.YOU MUST HAVE THE CARD YOU ASK FOR!!!!  
Duo: But... if you have the card.. then why do you ask for it..  
Michele: because you need a match to get rid of the card..  
Duo: why?  
Michele: I don't know.. look it up..  
Duo: arn't you the smart one here...  
Michele: Idiot..  
  
All: AAAAH!!  
  
Michele: go back to being frozen!!! Anyway..this was my Go Fish for Dummies.. mini handbook! I hope this   
helped out many helpless idiots (AHHHHHH) out there! Now back to the fic! ^_^ 


	3. Why Cheese is Bad(Part Three o.o;;)

BZT!! Snap! Crackle! Pop! Part of this n! nevermind...  
  
The picture fades back into color and movement once again(didn't they already move?) oh well..  
  
Duo:*cracking up* WHOOOOO!!!!!! You guys so lost!! Thats what you get for cheating!  
Heero: shut up you idiot...  
  
All: AAAH!!!  
  
Duo bat:*doing chinese water torture on Wufei*  
Wufei: No stop please!!!*tied to a chair*  
Duo bat:*dripping lil drops of drippy water onto wufei's forehead.. one after the other XD*  
Duo: Well kids.. I guess we know where Duo bats sleeping tonight..  
Trowa,Heero, and Quatre:*do fake and cheesey laughs with duo* (Brady Bunch stuff! Yay!) =D  
  
The Brady Bunch theme plays.. all their heads appearing in little boxes.. then end credits..  
  
Director: Michele  
Editor: Michele  
Co-Editor: Michele  
Script Writer: Michele  
Idiot(AAAH): Michele  
Other people in this film: Michele  
Other people that are less important than Michele:  
Duo Maxwell*has a little heart neck to his name*  
Wufei Chang*name is squiggled out and idiot(AHHH) drawn beside*  
Trowa Barton*has nothing next to his name  
Quatre Rabarba Winner*has cookies drawn next to his name*  
Duo Bat*has a peice sign drawn next to his name*  
  
No Duo bats, Hair Peices and/or Idiots(AAAH) stop it! Were hurt in making this fic.. TY 


End file.
